Tidal Pools
by PunkRock'dPrincess
Summary: “Ow!” He yelled loudly.The small hermit crab pinched him and wouldn’t let go. “Stupid Crab!” “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size.” A voice said playfully from behind him. One-shot starring Geoff and Bridgette.


**A/N: Hi! i'm new around here; the name's LittleNutterButter; LNB for short. ;) anyways i thought i'd post a little one-shot about one of my favorite couples here on TDI/A/M: Bridgette and Geoff!! yay; anyways its just a short little fic i thought up the other day when i was on the beach.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. except this lovely bowl of french vanila icecream(: yumm**

* * *

Tidal Pools:

A certain blonde-haired cowboy was walking carefully down the coastline of the local beach. The sun beat down on his already, golden brown body and dirty blonde hair. It was about five-thirty, six o'clock; this was just about the time when most of the beach goers would start packing up and heading home for the day. The children would always run right out of the water, up to anxious parents. The adults would always grab their towels and beach bags and brush any sand off their legs and arms, preparing to leave. And the lifeguards would always pack up and retire from their tall stand for the remainder of the day. It was a daily routine here at Wawanakwa beach, and Geoff Johnson had grown accustomed to these everyday habits.

At about this time lately, he would always walk along the water's edge; feeling the soft wet sand mold his footprint beneath his toes. He could feel the soft shore breeze that was always just cold enough to make you want to wear a sweatshirt. And most importantly, this was a time to himself; something he rarely got with his many siblings and constant parties. Because, well, that's exactly what he was: the all time champion party boy.

Geoff learned to appreciate this time as a privilege, and a treat. A time like this on a nice summer evening is what could always pick him up from his deepest sorrows.

Except for today.

Instead of his usual happy disposition, and kind demeanor, Geoff was slightly depressed and definitely upset.

Why is it that when you have everything, you always want more? Geoff Johnson came from a rich family, he had great friends, and made good grades. That should make everything perfect, right?

Wrong.

Lately, he had been feeling as though something was missing. And there was: Bridgette. Bridgette Thomas was Geoff's closest and best friend, but that's where the problem lied; they were just friends.

"That's all we'll ever be." Geoff said matter of factly, to no one in particular. Not that he could be talking to anyone in particular, because no one was even here anymore. He bent down and picked up an old, smooth clam shell. Twirling it around and around in between his fingers. He frowned.

"I wish we could be more." He decided as he chucked the shell back into the ocean. It skipped at least three times before it disappeared beneath the dark blue waves. He sighed heavily before continuing his walk. By now it was at least six, six-thirty. The sun still shone in the sky, as it neared the horizon. A few clouds had since rolled in.

Geoff then looked up from the sand and his toes, to see that he was nearing the edge of the beach. If you went any farther, it was just a bunch of big rocks that fishermen used to fish on top of. And beyond that, way off in the distance was a tall, red and white light house. By now, Geoff would have usually turned back, but too numb and deep in thought, the cowboy continued walking.

He diverted his attention over to the ocean as he kept walking straight. He watched as the waves seemed to dance and play with each other. The whites of the waves splashed with excitement. The waves had been a little choppy today, mostly because of the northeastern winds that had blown in recently. Choppy waves meant bad surfing, and bad surfing meant no Briggette. Geoff sighed deeper. It was bad enough he couldn't tell her how he felt about her, but just not seeing her smiling face everyday brought more sadness to him.

It's almost funny how much damage one girl can do to a guy. Still focused on not being able to see Bridgette, he kept walking until he stubbed his toe on the huge rocks at the edge of the beach. He grabbed his foot as he silently cursed himself for being so clumsy.

Now, normally during lifeguard hours, people weren't supposed to hang out on the rocks, since it was so wet and slippery. They had already lost 2 people since last summer. Geoff decided to give it a try. It's not like he could be in anymore pain, or at least that's how his heart felt.

He stretched his arms out wide to try and keep his balance as he climbed onto the large rock pile. As he got on top of the first rock, he looked back over his shoulder to make sure his stuff was still there, and that no one nearby would see him up here. Once he felt the coast was clear, he continued climbing, until he had successfully managed to get above three more rocks.

The tide had been coming in, considering it was high tide after all. So the water splashed loudly against the rocks, causing it to shoot up in the air and all over the rocks. It was no wonder people didn't come up here, it was so slippery, it'd be easy for someone to slip and die.

After Geoff felt like he had a strong enough footing, he decided to squat down and look at the many little tidal pools. He watched with interest as the colors from the sunset reflected into the shallow water. As you looked closer, you could watch the hundreds of little organisms that lived in that small space.

They were so sheltered from the rest of the beach, it was kind of comforting. Geoff knelt down on his knees to get a closer look. For the first time that day, a smile flashed across his face as he recognized one of the objects in the small pool was a hermit crab. He carefully slid his gentle hand into the water as he tried to grab it.

"Ow!" He yelled loudly. The hermit crab had a rather large left claw and most likely used it to defend himself. It pinched him and wouldn't let go. "Stupid Crab!"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." A voice said playfully from behind him. Geoff dropped the small crab and turned his entire body around in surprise.

The person reached out, "Woah! Be careful, don't move too fast, now. Wouldn't want you to slip!"

"W-wh-what are you doing here?" Geoff questioned, with a look of utter shock spread across his face. There in front of him stood the beautiful, blonde surfer girl that was his best friend. She had on a simple little blue bikini and a grey hooded sweatshirt over top.

"I could ask you the same thing." The girl said, once again playful.

"I always come out here; it helps.." Geoff replied, "..helps me think about things."

"Things?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, Bridge. Just things." There was no way he was going to go over this with her right now.

"Oh." Bridgette said flatly. "We'll I hadn't seen you all day, and I got worried. Your brother said you'd probably be out here." His heart fluttered: _worried_?

"Why would you be worried about me?" He asked as he couldn't hide his excitement. Bridgette just looked at him. "I mean, it's not like I can't take care of myself." He didn't mean for that part to come out as rudely as it did.

"We'll sorry for caring, then." The blonde surfer said as she started to leave.

"No! Wait. I'm sorry; it's been sort of a long day." He tried to explain.

"Save it." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down onto her knees with him. She stared dumbfounded. "What was that for?"

"Just.. Don't leave me." The Malibu Barbie nodded.

Several minutes passed. "You know you're still holding onto my hand." Bridgette pointed out, blushing as she did so. Geoff's face turned red as he released her. "So… Wanna tell me what's got you so troubled?"

Geoff shrugged his shoulders and looked back to the setting sun. "I'm just tired of the way things are. I just need things to change." He said, still looking out to sea. The clouds were closing in now. He frowned.

"You keep saying things. What things?" Bridgette said, slightly annoyed.

Silence. "I don't know how to say this, Bridge." He turned to look at her in the eye. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything so bad before. It hurts, just knowing that I can't have, _it_." Bridgette blinked. This was it, his hands were getting all sweaty and his heart was beating like crazy. It felt so loud, he was afraid that Bridgette could hear it to.

"What do you want?" Bridgette whispered into his ear. She was catching on.

His breathing became harsh and husky. "I want yo-" Geoff started to say, but the words were lost as the rain started to pour down on the two teenagers. Both gasped in deeply at the sudden cold wetness that was rain all over their bodies.

Bridge grabbed her hoodie and pulled the hood over her head then pulled on the two strings that tightened them. Her blonde bangs stuck to her face as she scrambled to get down from the rocks. Geoff was already ahead of her, and on his way down the other side.

Suddenly, the rain started pouring down on them even harder, and in a matter of seconds, both were sopping wet. Without a second thought, Geoff grabbed Bridgette's hand in one hand and his cowboy hat on his head in the other and began sprinting down the beach. The wind was so strong, that if he hadn't held onto his hat, it surely would have blown far away.

As the rain fell harder, Geoff ran faster, barely able to see in front of himself. Bridgette on the other hand had given up completely and closed her eyes tightly as she let him lead her to where ever it was he was going.

Before long, they had reached the small little red and white light house that stood at the end of the beach. Without thinking, Geoff slammed open the door and pulled them both inside. He stopped to shiver, the rain had drenched him through the bone, and the harsh winds surely hadn't helped either. He looked over at Bridge, she still had her eyes squeezed shut. He stifled a laugh.

"Are we there yet?" She asked nervously, as she carefully opened one eye. The boy beside her nodded a 'yes'. She sighed, "Thank God."

She dropped her hand from his and stared around at her new surroundings.

"The old lighthouse?" She asked cautiously.

"That's what it looks like," Geoff replied.

"Why here?"

"I'm not really sure; I guess it was just the first place that came to mind." He shrugged.

"Well nice choice. I guess we'll just have to wait here until the storm passes over." She said. She knew it wouldn't last long, they got showers like this all the time.

"Awesome."

Both shivered at the same time, then looked over at each other and giggled. "You cold, too?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?" He joked.

"No, I'm nice and toasty." She laughed sarcastically. He smiled a crooked smile. She seemed to be able to get him out of any bad mood. She smiled back; it was good to see her best friend happy. 'He's just my best friend.' Bridgette told herself. She blushed, and prayed he wouldn't notice.

But he did, and he blushed back. Both gazed deeply into the other's eyes; suddenly not noticing anything else but each other. Their faces only a few inches apart; But was quickly broken when they heard a '_thump-thump-thump' _sound coming from outside. The both blushed deeper.

Geoff whispered into her ear, "I don't think we're alone." The blonde surfer froze and her eyes widened. She started to get up, but he just motioned for her to stay down. She blinked, and then nodded quietly.

Cautiously, he crept up and grabbed whatever object lie on the table nearby. It was a flashlight, Geoff rolled his eyes, "This will have to do." He whispered as he looked at the makeshift weapon. Carefully he started to pry open the door that they came in by. His hand shook slightly as he began to turn the knob.

He gasped as the rain and wind from outside began to blow inside of the lighthouse. Squinting his eyes, and gripping the flashlight firmly, Geoff tried to look around for whoever made that noise. He looked left, and right, and even up and down. No luck; but just as he was about to slam the door, a little seagull flew quickly inside.

Bridgette screamed, which caused Geoff to scream. The small bird started chirping loudly, as if it were screaming also. After about a minute of screaming, Bridgette looked at Geoff questioningly, "Was that the thing that made those noises?"

He shrugged. "I think so, bra." She looked back at the bird, and sighed pitifully. Here she had thought it might have been some creepy old serial killer or something, when really it was just a little, lonely bird that was searing for shelter from the storm. She knelt down and picked the white bird up.

"Aww, isn't he cute!" Bridgette said fondly, "Poor little guy, all alone out there." She added, not realizing the irony that hit Geoff. He frowned and looked away as she hugged the bird before placing down on a nearby chair. It chirped in happiness, which was something Geoff _wasn't _feeling.

Bridgette shuddered again. "You okay?" He asked concerned. She nodded a 'yes' but her sneezing and shivering said otherwise. "Well you don't sound okay." He stated simply.

"Really! I'm fine-" She sneezed. He smiled smugly, "Okay, so I've been better. I'm just so cold." She grabbed her arms and shivered again. Geoff crossed his arms.

"We'll you're wearing that soaking wet sweatshirt." He pointed at her.

"Oh." She said, obviously embarrassed. She blushed.

He smiled as he grabbed her hand to pull her up the small iron stairs the wound upwards to the giant light. They both looked down at the dimly lit first floor, then back up to the bright, multi-windowed second story. The rain made a _pitter patter _sound on the roof, indicating that the storm had slowed. As they climbed higher, Geoff noticed the small nicknacks and little trinkets that were displayed on the old shelves. Just how old was this place?

"We're here." Geoff said as he sat down next to the rotating light. It was extremely hot, so he backed away slightly. He motioned for her to come and sit next to him. She smiled slightly.

"Here, let me help you with that." He pointed at her sweatshirt as he drew closer. She placed her hands over her head as Geoff carefully removed the sopping wet article of clothing. Without even looking, he then swung the thing over his shoulder onto the railing nearby the giant light in an attempt to dry it quicker. A thick awkward silence came across the two teenagers.

"So.." Geoff started.

Bridgette smiled, "I would say nice weather we're having," she pointed out one of the many windows, "but I'd be lying." Geoff laughed. "But seriously, I can tell there's something on your mind. Don't you dare deny it!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly.

He looked a little flustered, "You're right, Bridge. There is something on my mind, and there has been for a while now." He looked down at his toes, 'here goes nothing' he thought to himself, "Bridgette Leigh Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"I-I. I think that you are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and not to mention the prettiest, or the sweetest, or the funniest, or the-" he was cut off by a pair of pink lips that started to kiss him gently. Slowly, as if he was taking each moment in preciously, he closed his eyes carefully as he took the moment in.

A few minutes later, the clouds had blown away, leaving a very gorgeous sunset just barely in view. The two teenagers gasped for air.

"The point- gasp- is that- pant- want you to be my girlfriend." Geoff stated, finally.

"It's about damn time." Bridgette said as she held him closer. The two locked in each other's eyes.

"That's a yes, right?" he smiled his crooked smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"Hey, look! The storms over." Geoff said as he got up, pulling her with him. She grabbed her sweatshirt and the two looked out the huge glass windows. Hand in hand.

"Bridge?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

She giggled, "Probably about as long as I have."

"Longer."

"No way." She teased.

"Hey Bridge?"

"What??"

He looked back at her, "I love you." She smiled as he held her hand tighter.

"I love you, too. Always have, always will."

"That's a long time." He joked as she rested her head on his shoulder. She just smiled. This had been the perfect end to such a troublesome day.

* * *

**Okay! That's it i guess;; um please review!! **

**i might be taking requests for my next fic (it wont be a one-shot) that is if you like my writing. :P**


End file.
